Buen viaje
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Los viajes en avión siempre son una pesadilla para Takumi. / One-shot / SouTaku


**Fictober prompt:** I calm you

 **-x-**

La invitación de los hermanos Aldini para visitar su restaurante en Italia y turistear durante las vacaciones de verano había tenido mejor recibimiento del que esperaban. Prácticamente toda la Estrella Polar, a excepción de Isshiki, debido a compromisos que debía atender, iría con ellos.

Aunque no se esperaba que tuvieran que documentar el equipaje con tanto tiempo de anticipación, no tuvo más opción que recorrer con los demás las tiendas y locales de comida del aeropuerto por un rato. Yukihira estaba bastante emocionado, nunca había viajado en avión y el pelearse por el asiento junto a la ventana con Yoshino y Marui había valido la pena. Cuando por fin decidieron descansar en la sala de abordaje, Isami le hizo una seña discreta a Yukihira, pidiéndole que fuera con él un momento.

— ¿Qué pasa, Isami?

— ¿Podrías sentarte con mi hermano durante el viaje? Las chicas quieren que les hable los lugares que podremos visitar estas dos semanas.

— ¡No hay problema! Al parecer también eres bastante popular ¿no? —bromeó Souma, recordando que alguna vez Takumi le mencionó que, en Italia, Isami era mucho más popular que él en la escuela.

—Mi hermano es demasiado reservado algunas veces—rió, observando cómo Takumi no despegaba la vista de su teléfono mientras movía con nerviosismo las piernas. —Yukihira, si pasa algo, sólo toma su mano ¿vale?

— ¿Umh? ¿Su mano?

—Ya lo verás.

Ambos chicos regresaron con su grupo, conversando animadamente sobre cómo repartirían las habitaciones del hotel y las comidas propias de la región que deberían probar. Una vez se hizo el llamado a su vuelo, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la fila destinada para ello. Fue en ese momento que Isami le comentó del cambio de lugares de último minuto a Takumi, quien se tensó al saber que la persona que tendría a lado era Yukihira; sabía que no convencería a su hermano de quedarse a su lado, y no deseaba ni mencionarlo por las burlas que seguramente recibiría de él. Al abordar el avión se percató de que Yukihira le decía algo a Marui, poniéndolo verdaderamente feliz, después se enteraría de la razón: le había cedido su lugar junto a la ventana sin que Yoshino se enterara. Sintió un inmenso alivio al llegar a su asiento y encontrarse con Yukihira en el que se encontraba a lado de la ventana.

—No te importa si tomo este asiento ¿verdad? —Le sonrió, señalando al cristal con su pulgar.

—Es igual.

Ciertamente, no esperaba una respuesta tan plana y desganada. Una vez Takumi tomó asiento a su lado y se colocó el cinturón, le vio encender su teléfono, ponerse los audífonos y, sin decirle una palabra más, cerró los ojos.

Yukihira pensó que tal vez estaba cansado, hacer tiempo en el aeropuerto y tener un vuelo por la noche era agotador en algún punto; sobre todo si toda la mañana había sido un completo desastre de maletas incompletas, identificaciones perdidas y medio almorzar antes de salir de casa.

Minutos después, el avión comenzó a moverse y la voz grabada que tanto había escuchado en series y películas comenzó a hablar sobre las precauciones a tomar. Takumi se había retirado los audífonos para escuchar las instrucciones de emergencia mientras las azafatas hacían la demostración. Fue entonces que notó que apretaba su teléfono con fuerza sobre sus piernas y que comenzó a respirar profundamente.

 _Oh. Con que eso era._

—Takumi ¿te dan miedo las alturas o viajar en avión?

Su entrecejo se frunció, al igual que sus labios.

— ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia, idiota?

 _OOOOHHH._

Eso no lo vió venir.

 _«Así que él también tiene sus malos ratos»_ , pensó divertido. Tal vez se la pasara regañándolo por apostar su expulsión en cada Batalla Culinaria a la que le desafiaran, pero jamás lo había escuchado decir una "mala" palabra, por lo menos no con esa verdadera expresión de molestia en el rostro y siendo tan grosero con su respuesta.

Takumi pareció hundirse en su asiento y aferrarse a las coderas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Nuevamente le vio inhalar profundamente y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. En el momento que Souma sintió que el avión aumentaba su velocidad, al punto de sentir que su cuerpo se hundía en el respaldo de la misma forma en que se encontraba Takumi, tomó la mano que descansaba sobre la codera que dividía sus asientos.

Yukihira observó por la ventana cómo el paisaje poco a poco cambiaba. Los edificios comenzaban a parecer más y más lejanos, luciendo como una foto digna de una postal. De repente sus ojos mostraron gran emoción al notar que se encontraban dentro de una capa de nubes, las cuales gradualmente opacaban las diminutas luces de la ciudad bajo ellos. Sintió un fuerte apretón en su mano cuando el avión se niveló, sintiéndose como "la bajada" de un juego mecánico.

 _Estimados pasajeros, estamos experimentando un poco de turbulencia por lo que le pedimos no abandonar sus asientos hasta que la señal correspondiente lo indique._

Al escuchar ese anuncio y mirar las señales arriba de su asiento, Takumi se colocó uno de sus audífonos para poder escuchar música por el resto del viaje. Se sentía mareado por las sacudidas que daba el avión y, sin pensarlo, seguía sujetando la mano de Souma entre la suya.

—Todo está bien—le susurró Yukihira una vez pasaron la zona de turbulencia, a lo que Takumi suspiró de alivio.

—Gracias—musitó, dejando ir su mano, completamente avergonzado. Con lo que no contaba es que Souma subiría la codera que les servía de división, y volvería a tomar su mano, ahora libre de obstáculos.

— ¿Me dejas escuchar? —Sin esperar una respuesta, Yukihira alcanzó el audífono libre de Takumi y se lo colocó.

Pasó un largo rato en que Souma se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, aunque no había mucho que admirar. Ahora todo lo que veía era la espesa oscuridad de la noche y su reflejo. Hasta que sintió un peso extra en su hombro y sintió su corazón latir con mayor rapidez; Takumi se había quedado dormido sobre él y, de alguna manera que desconocía, sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados. Escuchar la pausada respiración de Takumi y la música que, al parecer, usaba para tranquilizarse, fueron factores que lo llevaron a dormitar con mayor rapidez, por lo que terminó recargado sobre la cabellera rubia de su compañero.

Mientras tanto, en los asientos a su alrededor, se escuchaban las risas contenidas de sus amigos y la voz triunfante de Isami diciendo:

 _«Se los dije, yo gano.»_

Ni Takumi ni Yukihira se enteraron de la apuesta que los había llevado a ser compañeros de vuelo esa ocasión, después de todo ¿qué es más efectivo para estrechar una relación que quince horas de vuelo tomados de la mano?

 **-x-**

Por pura curiosidad busqué cuánto tiempo tomaba en llegar un avión de Japón a Italia y ALV, para empezar, todos los vuelos tienen una escala y son mínimo 15 hrs, encontré otros que decían 30 hrs y AY NO QUE HORROR D'x Yo me ya me ando muriendo con hora y media de vuelo x'D

Cambiando de tema, en verdad AMO cuando todo el mundo los shippea x3 es como... no sé, es un sentimiento inigualable el shippear a tus amigos y que se haga realidad (?)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
